The present invention relates to a case for a portable equipment such as transmitter for key-less entry system of a vehicle.
There has been known a key-less entry system as a remotely controllable auxiliary means for a vehicle, which is provided with a portable equipment such as transmitter. The portable equipment is accommodated in a case having a case body generally colored with black. Further, in an event where color changing is effected to the case entirely or partially, the coloring is effected with resin or two-color formation. This coloring method has been considered to be undesirable in an impact in design, and especially, in the case of two-color formation, a fusing (fused) portion, at which the colors are different, provides a weak strength, thus being inconvenient.
Moreover, although as is well seen in a portable phone, for example, a UV coating of metallic color to a surface of the case has been considered, a portable equipment such as for keyless entry system is often engaged with a key holder or key ring together with keys formed of metal. In such case, there is a fear that the surface of the portable equipment may be injured by such metal keys and the durability of the portable equipment may be made worse.
Furthermore, in a case of a portable equipment of a type using an electric wave transmission, if the case body is coated with metallic material, the metallic coat film formed on the surface of the case body provides a considerably large thickness, and because of the metal contained in this coat film, permeability or transmission of the electric wave may be deteriorated thereby.
Furthermore, there is known a printing technology, in which a printing of an opaque, not transparent, ink is made on t transparent resin sheet. In such technology, when a light is projected, a pattern of the printing is made visible through the transparent sheet. There is known a coaster to which such printing technology is applied.